transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Nepsa
Overview An ancient world, Nepsa's past history is now eclipsed by it's role as one of the prime skiing venues of the Galaxy. Ruled over by the wise and cruel Graff Vykda-K, Nepsans humanoid inhabitants are friendly, if trigger-happy. Wildlife includes the Nepsan Yeti, which regularly attack skiers, and the Nepsan Ice Spiders, large furry white creatures that live in the dankest tunnels of the planet. Nepsa is the capital of the Six Lasers system. History Places Of Interest Ice Temple The Nepsan Ice Temple exists at the North Pole, and even today is left mostly alone by villagers, whether from fear or respect. Inside the temple, ancient ice sculptures are lit by flickering blue flames as the labyrinth corridors open up into a huge chamber, full of chanting figures clad in robes. In the centre of the floor is a trapdoor where a freezing gas seeps. This is the sacrificial pit, where victims are slowly lowered into a fissure in the planet's crust, to freeze in the sub-zero temperatures. Crude snowmen line the walls each with a large hole where their hearts should be. A combat annex was uncovered during an olympic bout, which it is said leads to even deeper passages leading to the mysterious glacier itself. Polar Glacier Nepsa is perhaps the only planet in the galaxy that has a mountainous glacier on its north pole, its glacial shift disrupted into a tight, circular path by the magnetic emanations of the pole. Peaking high in the sky, there is not much to do on the Polar Glacier of Nepsa. Occasionally, one can hear strange whispers - whether these are echoes floating on the breeze, or something far more sinister, remains undetermined. Compasses spin from the magnetic force of the pole. At night, points on the glacier seem to glow from beneath, giving the whole mountain an eerie atmosphere that cannot be easily disregarded. The natives seem unable to bring themselves to scale it - they speak of the glacier in hushed reverence, refusing even to assign it a name. It is said that a secret passage from the Nepsan Ice Temple leads inside the glacier, to reveal an ancient technological room of wonder. But who knows? Statue Of The Hero At the bottom of the ski slope looms a gigantic statue that would dwarf the Statue of Liberty. At first glance is it made out of the finest gold, but closer up, the construction more resembles paint and fiberglass. It depicts a huge, boxy robot on skis with a square head lifting a skipole in triumph, the other hand cradling a robot fox with a bow on one ear. The plaque at the base of the statue, which is also a seating area, reads: "2028 - The greatest skiier in the galaxy, the Autorobot Quockswotch, came from his home planet of Earth to crush all opponents in the Galactic skiing championships." Judgment Of Character Torch Leading off from the statue is a clearing upon which an ornate circular platform rises, carved from ice. In the centre is a huge torch wrought in solid iron. Upon the base is inscribed: "THE ETERNAL FLAME OF NEPSAN JUDGMENT OF CHARACTER - SO LONG AS THIS FLAME BURNS WE SHALL TREAT ALL PEOPLE WITH THE DIGNITY AND RESPECT THEY DESERVE." Next to the torch stands the Guardian of the Flame, a shabby looking Nepsan with a pony-tail and wearing a wifebeater. He lounges about smoking cigarettes and playing shooting games on his iPhone. The flame has been extinguished for some time. Yeti Caves Many have entered these caves, few have returned for the dangers are many. Around any corner could lurk a pack of ravenous yeti, a rockfall, or a treacherous chasm. Through the yeti caves are a series of treacherous environs, from the Yeti Nests, to the Court of the Dead, and, it is said, a route into the Graff Vynda-K's personal chalet room... Notes *Nepsa's name is Aspen spelt backwards. Ha ha ha. Category:Planet